A Big Mistake
by GothicCheshire
Summary: Spock is not an elf, no matter how much he may look like one, but what if, when he was younger, this resemblance caused such a big problem that there almost wasn't a Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

_Ladies and gentlemen...seriously, really and truly, I am insane. This shall hopefully be updated every week/day to end at Christmas. It's my gift to you, not all that angsty, not horribly dark...just Spock, Jim and McCoy as kids..._  
...

Amanda stood on the balcony of her room silently, her hands tugging her shawl closer to her. It was storming in San Francisco. It was hardly surprising, but for one who had spent quite a few years of her life on Vulcan, it was a rare sight to see. The sound of the balcony door opening behind her caught her attention away from the thunder, the padding of small feet, barely audible above the rain, letting her know who it was. Sure enough, with another crash of thunder, a small form sidled closer to her, a small head of black hair pressing close, one hand reaching out to grasp at her dress tightly.

"Isn't it glorious, Spock?" she asked softly, her son's pointed ears catching the words as easily as if they had been spoken next to his ear.

"It is wet, and it is loud. I do not know why that would be considered…" Another crack of thunder made him hesitate, a small shiver passing through him. "Glorious," He finished stubbornly as the last of the roar faded.

Amanda smiled, ducking down next to her son and looking into the wide brown eyes she found there. "You're right, it's wet, and it's loud, but it's also beautiful." A small black eyebrow rose in question, and she had to smile. "Come here."

Spock allowed her to pick him up, resting him on her hip as she waited. A flash of lightning forked across the sky, reflecting in the skyscrapers and glass around them, the strings of lights losing their color in the wake of something so bright. When it faded the lights that wrapped around trees and windows were still there, but seemed so much darker. Amanda looked at her six year old son as he looked around with slightly amazed eyes, the inevitable crack of thunder making him wince slightly.

But he didn't mention it again.

Amanda smiled at her son, "Only twelve days left until Christmas, Spock…"

"I am aware, mother."

Christmas. They were on Earth in time for Christmas. Amanda couldn't help the wide beaming smile that spread across her face at the thought, and Spock couldn't help but watch it closely, always curious of the emotions that showed there so easily and always filled with a small burst of happiness at seeing his mother so happy. Even though he would never show it.

Spock didn't truly understand what was so wonderful about Christmas. Getting gifts that one was likely to ignore after the first day was not his idea of a good holiday. Granted, Vulcan did not celebrate many holidays, but surely there was some other purpose than the one that he understood.

He continued resting his head on his mother's shoulder as she held him, both their eyes locked on the storm, while their thoughts were as far apart as they could be. All the while Sarek watched them both quietly from where he stood, his thoughts as hard to read as his face.

The next few days were a flurry of activity. Gifts were bought, much to the confusion of a young Spock, and the excitement and joy of his mother. She was looking forward to sending them off, possibly even seeing the faces of the ones that would open them.

A week before Christmas, a chuckling uncle saying that he made a cute little elf confused him, and Spock spent time questioning on what exactly an elf was.

The answers he got were less than amusing, when he compared them to himself, and he soon decided that his uncle was not one of the brightest. Surely anyone who could confuse him for a being like that would have to be crazy. He might have pointed ears, but he was not at all very elflike. They were smiling and happy creatures, he was Vulcan.

Amanda was happy to watch her son interacting with her family. She knew about his lack of peers back on his home planet. She knew that they tormented him daily. It was not a pleasant thing to think about on the days leading up to Christmas and she therefore refrained.

They were getting ready for dinner when Sarek announced with some small measure of regret that he was being called back to Vulcan, and that the family must return with him.

Spock didn't mind, returning to the warmer air and the lack of humidity of his own planet would be welcome. San Francisco was much wetter and colder than he was used to. Amanda was mildly disappointed, but she had known what she was signing up for when she married a Vulcan, and an Ambassador at that. She gave her family hugs, words of goodbye and apology whispered in ears, strong voices declaring that she wasn't to be silly. They understood what it meant when she had married a Vulcan as well.  
….

The shuttle bay was crowded. Families heading to different parts of the world, or even planets, for Christmas pushing and shoving along as they headed to their different destinations. 'Christmas, the season of peace, and goodwill to your fellow men…unless you had to get somewhere, and then God help the person who gets in your way,' Amanda reflected quietly, slight amusement making her mouth curve into a small smile.

Spock was finding the press of people to be off-putting and cloying. The throng of people to either side of him, and the brushing of their clothes as frequent as their thoughts left him slightly addled. He pushed his way through two arguing couples and came to a lull in travelers; it seemed that there were very few people heading to Vulcan. A rather loud voice caught his attention; he turned his head to the side to see a small blonde boy pointing towards him, catching sight of a slightly taller brown haired boy looking at the same one he was staring at, only to follow the finger pointing towards him and stiffen.

He turned around, and blinked at the sight in front of him. It looked Vulcan, and yet…wasn't. The face was angry, and it was holding something in its hand, its every movement light and determined. When it noticed Spock was looking at him it charged. The two boys ran forward in retaliation, unwilling to let the Vulcan boy be grabbed by something, and suddenly he was gripped on two sides, two people trying to jerk him away from one.

It didn't work, the next second there was a strange feeling of vertigo, and a flash of light, followed by the feeling of their atoms being ripped to pieces.

When they reformed the three boys crumpled to the ground, the taller one turning a nasty shade of green before throwing up to the side of them. The cold hit them after the nausea, seeping into their bones. Spock had changed into his traditional Vulcan wear before leaving, the brown high-collared tunic and the black pants not helping to block the cold. The other two in their sweaters and jeans were better off, but even then that wasn't saying much. Spock was shivering before he knew what had hit him.

"What the hell was that? What's goin' on?" the brown-haired boy shouted out, forcing himself upright, only to fall back down, glaring at the world around him and freezing, hazel eyes widening in shock. The blond-haired blue-eyed boy pushed himself up, looking around him in similar shock. The black-haired Vulcan simply curled into a tighter ball, noticing with something like apathy that the ground was covered in snow.

The two humans however were way too busy staring around in wide-eyed wonder at the world that surrounded them. It was right out of an illustration from a Christmas book for kids. In the distance Candy Canes seemed to grow from the ground, the homes and factories were bright and cheerful, Christmas lights were strung everywhere and there was a big courtyard that contained an ice rink. No less than thirteen Christmas trees, twelve surrounding one giant one, stood in front of them proudly and all around them more of the small, Vulcan-like creatures hustled and bustled.

The Vulcan-like creature that had grabbed them looked terrified, staring at the three of them in horror. "Oh dear, oh dear…I wasn't supposed to bring humans, oh no…" The voice was masculine, not quite like that of a child, but it had the same cadence.

The brown-haired boy straightened up, "Who are you? Where are we?" But no matter how much he tried to be angry, he was too lost in what the world around him looked like, a sense of wonder and amazement traveling from the top of his head all the way down his spine to the tips of his toes. There was no way they were where he thought they were.

"_Rufus Markson! What do you think you're doing?"_ A high pitched feminine voice shouted out, echoing across the whole courtyard and the three of them jerked over to look at a small female, her hair was brown, her eyes were blue and narrowed, and she looked absolutely furious.

Rufus winced, brown hair flipping into his eyes under the green hat that was perched on his head, looking at the three in front of him, and then down at the one he had originally tried to grab. As his eyes took in the way that small boy shivered and curled in on himself, his skin gaining a very unhealthy blue tinge, he blinked, and then gave a whispered "Oh no…"

"_Rufus_!" The girl shouted out again, the brown-haired boy and blonde-haired boy swinging their heads around to look at her as she took a few solid steps forward, took a good look at the humans and the Vulcan and glared at Rufus solidly. "What have you done?"

"I…I didn't mean to, I thought…he was…he looked…like a…" Rufus mumbled the rest, and the girl leaned forward in mock cheerfulness.

"I'm sorry, Rufus dear…I didn't quite catch that, mind speaking up?"

"A South Pole Elf…" he whispered.

"A what?" the girl asked, leaning closer, all hints of cheerfulness gone.

"A South Pole Elf."

"You idiot! That's not an elf, that's a _Vulcan_. You brought a _Vulcan_ to the _North Pole_, you moron! And two humans, when Santa hears about this, your butt is toast!"

The two humans were in a state of shock, wide eyes staring from one to the other, Spock was slowly pushing himself upright, confusion in his face as well, their conversation providing adequate distraction from the cold. But the humans weren't in shock for long, slow sneaking smiles spread along their faces, eyes shining as they looked around at their surroundings. They were in the _North Pole. _The beings in front of them were _elves_. This was the Best. Christmas. _Ever_. Spock was not as pleased.

"But _Sarah_, they didn't tell me anything, just that I needed to get to that shuttle bay and snatch an elf from the South Pole, and I don't know what they look like…"

"Stop, Rufus, don't explain it to me, explain it to the big guy, these three need supervision, and this one looks cold." Sarah was leaning down next to Spock, examining him closely. "His eyebrows are pointed the wrong way, stupid…"

Rufus hesitated, and then at a sharp glare from Sarah ran away towards another part of the town. Sarah sighed, and looked at the three. "Alright, names, ages, and are you naughty or nice?" She helped Spock upright, and began leading them to a small house off of the main road. None of the elves gave them a second glance, too busy on last minute preparations.

They looked at each other, silently choosing who would speak first, the shivering Vulcan was treated to two slightly apologetic curious glances and Spock met them silently, but then they turned back. The blonde-haired boy looked at her quietly, eyes holding something unidentifiable in their depths before he opened his mouth and said the first words he had yet spoken in a voice that caught Sarah's attention immediately: "My name is Jimmy, and I'm eight years old, I'm not all that sure if I'm naughty or nice."

"Leonard McCoy. I'm thirteen, and as fer whether I'm naughty or nice, that depends on who you'd ask." The brown-haired boy said. "Call me whatever, so long as it's not Lenny."

Spock was silent, looking back and forth from one to the other, and then looking at the elf. The other two were looking at him. "I am Spock, I am nine human years old, and I do not see the relevance of the final question. Where are we, what did he mean by 'South Pole Elf' and when will we be able to go home?"

Sarah froze at the last question, turning around to face the three boys who had stiffened slightly at the word 'home', a bit of the euphoria they had found faded. "The last question probably wouldn't be relevant to a Vulcan, but you're in the North Pole, as you've probably guessed. Santa's workshop and all that good sort of stuff. As for South Pole Elf, that's the elves that live in the South Pole. They're basically our polar opposites." She laughed at her pun, and made the humans roll their eyes. "Seriously though… As for getting you home… I'm sorry, babies…I don't know when you can get home. The reason we were looking for a South Pole Elf is one of them took the conduit that let us leach your power grid. We have no power in our transportation grid; that idiot Rufus used it all in getting you here. We have no way to get you home."

The three of them stared at her, the world crashing around their ears.

They had no way to get home.  
...

_Yeah...I seem to have forgotten to mention that they were taken to the North Pole..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took a while, peeps, I think I'm going to post this chapter and keep the rest of the story rather...mini-episode like. We'll see._  
...

Spock, Jim, and Leonard were led down the snow covered path. Jimmy almost shyly kicked his feet, watching the powder of snow it created fly up into the air and come down to land in weird shapes and patterns on the ground. McCoy stomped, leaving heavy footprints in the ground, a perfect indent of the treads of his shoes left behind him. Spock, on the other hand, attempted to get as little snow on his feet as possible, stepping in and out nearly in a straight line. His shoes were not made for insulation or cold, so his toes were becoming numb no matter what he did, the shoes themselves quickly becoming sopping wet.

It was uncomfortable, and Spock had burrowed down into the long tunic he was wearing, the collar barely over his nose, his hands pressed under his armpits. He recalled from one of his father's warnings about what to do should he get lost in the cold that there were main arteries found there, and that his blood would help keep them warm. His mother had said that it was silly, Spock would not be allowed to leave alone, but he found now that he was quite thankful for his father's warnings and instructions.

Leonard kept sneaking glances his way, and Spock finally flicked his eyes to him, making the older boy jump. "You have something you wish to ask me?" Spock asked, his voice muffled.

"Well, I…I was wonderin' if you needed my coat. You're a Vulcan, and you're from a desert planet. I'll be fine for a while, or at least until we get inside…" McCoy was in the process of shrugging it off, and Spock looked at him. McCoy stopped in his movements, eyes locked with the brown ones staring at him. Those eyes were full of suspicion and disbelief, something like a very wary hope flickering in their depths.

"I do not understand why you would do such a thing for someone you do not know."

"You're a Vulcan, you're shiverin' in your dress and-"

"It is not a dress, it is a tunic, and I am unaware of why it would matter to you."

"Oh come on, hasn't anyone offered you anythin' before?"

Spock didn't reply, mouth closed, eyes slightly narrowed. Jimmy was watching silently, blue eyes flickering between the two of them, their depths screaming of something that made McCoy shiver.

McCoy swallowed and then glared, practically tearing the coat off his shoulders and thrusting it into the younger boy's chest. Spock blinked, looking at it in shock, watching as McCoy stomped away, arms wrapped around his chest and bunching up his sweater. The two left behind spared a quiet glance at each other before Spock pulled the coat on. It was large, the sleeves hanging off of his hands and the jacket ended at around his upper thighs. Overall it practically dwarfed him.

Jimmy and Spock met eyes again, something in their depths prodding at the other, testing for something. Whatever they saw made them turn their gaze to the teen who was stomping away and shuffle after him quickly.

McCoy seemed to notice their hurried steps and turned to look at them. Hazel eyes examined the both of them and they kept walking. McCoy was almost worried at how they stood next to him on either side, closer than they had before. What had he done?

Jimmy was confused. He knew that the older boys usually had no interest in those smaller than them, thinking that they were all pathetic and useless, unwilling to play with them. His own brother was beginning to think that way as well it seemed, and the reminder made his chest hurt in a way that had grown very familiar to him. The sight of the teenager calmly and easily giving the Vulcan his coat in order to keep him from freezing shocked him. Weren't they supposed to be barely a blip on the radar? Something that was totally unimportant and deserved to be stomped on, not helped?

Not that he had any friends that were his age. He was too quiet, his family name creating jealousy from his peers as well as being too bright. Besides, his own mother couldn't stand to look at him; he couldn't possibly be worth something.

Sarah was unaware of their current thoughts or really of them at all, she was too busy grumbling out a list to herself about all the ways that Rufus was an idiot. In her mind, it was a long list, and all the reasons were glaring and obvious. She turned off the main large pathway into a smaller looping one that had a row of houses along it, leading them to a particularly large house (for elves), and turning around to face them, only then realizing the awkward silence that was enveloping them.

She looked at the three boys with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow to her hair, suddenly realizing that the taller one was without his coat, his hands stuffed under his armpits furiously, and his mouth pulled into a stubborn frown. Sarah located the coat on the Vulcan a second later, and immediately slapped her hand to her forehead, the sudden harsh sound making the boy jump.

"Dammit, Sarah, you need to quit spending time around that moron, he's starting to get to you. I'm sorry guys, I forgot that you weren't used to weather like this, come on, come in, hurry up. At least you aren't up top; up there it's _really_ cold. Come on, do you want to be frozen solid?" The near constant chattering and mothering that poured out of her mouth was reacted to with confusion and hesitation on some parts, exasperation and a rolling of the eyes on another. They followed her directions though, stepping into a surprisingly warm and comfortable room.

McCoy stomped on the rug that was placed in front of the door, the snow forcefully expelled from the heavy footwear and then stomped his way over to the fireplace. Sarah rolled her eyes with a grumbled 'teenagers'. Jimmy was a little more stoic, scuffing them and clearing as much snow as he could before shuffling over to join the older boy. Spock removed his sopping wet boots entirely, padding forward on bare feet and sticking the boots in front of the fire to dry.

It was when they finally began to get feeling and warmth into their limbs that they began to truly examine their surroundings. As mentioned before, the area was both warm, thanks to the fire, and comfortable, thanks to the large plush carpet under their feet. The room also had a small couch, an equally small table, and equally small chairs surrounding it. But as they thought about it, they were only small because they had been used to seeing such objects be so much bigger than they were. These…these they figured they would fit in perfectly. It was more of a shock than anything else that they had seen. The small nagging that, 'this couldn't be real, you've been transported somewhere else' was destroyed at the sight of those everyday objects, and when Sarah began pulling pots and pans out from a cupboard and gathering ingredients to begin cooking, it was crushed even further.

"This…this can't be real…" McCoy finally managed to whisper, but his whisper had not accounted for two pairs of pointed ears, both in possession of an ability to hear much better than a human ever could.

"Sorry, kid, but it's real. You're at the North Pole, Elves are real, and so is the jolly old man himself. In fact, Santa's coming up to see you all soon. I'm really sorry about the less than pleasant wake-up call to this fact, but so it is…" Sarah answered, a look in her blue eyes that was equal parts apologetic and defiant providing more proof than McCoy could take.

"This is impossible!" He exploded, "Santa isn't real, Santa was never real, there is no such thing as a jolly old man who wears a red suit and lives up at the North Pole! Even if there was, Santa Claus is one of the creepiest people I've ever heard of! 'He knows when you are sleepin'; he knows when you're awake'? What kind of stalker/pedo _is_ this person? For cryin' out loud! Everyone knows that it's just a guy in the mall that little _babies_ believe in, not to mention he supposedly sneaks into your house at night! Besides, who is he to judge who's good and who's…who's…"

McCoy slowly stopped talking, his mouth hanging open and his eyes as wide as they could possibly be, staring at the man who he had just noticed was also in the room with them.

He was tall, had white hair and a white beard, was dressed in red, highly overweight, and had a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his mouth. He was also chuckling.

McCoy had turned the color of sour milk and was developing a very frightening twitch in his right eye, while Jimmy was staring up at the man with awestruck wonder. Spock merely looked confused.

"Well, well…Leonard McCoy. I'm sorry to have to tell you that I am real, at least in this manner. So, you boys are stuck here with us. I really am sorry about all this mess, boys, if you wouldn't mind sitting on that couch there, we'll see if we can figure out what to do, alright?" Santa spoke quietly, but possessed the rich and bright tones that suggested that he could be much louder should he wish to be, and as kind as he looked, and as nice as he seemed to be, McCoy was not taking any chances with what he had just said. He sat down quick. Jimmy hurriedly did so as well, only he leaned forward once he sat down, his blue eyes bright. Spock looked at the man, looked at the couch, and then looked back at him.

"Ah, and then there's the Vulcan. I am afraid that I do not know what your name is, would you do me the courtesy of letting me know it?"

Spock looked up at the much taller man, and before he could really think about it told him his Vulcan name, reverting back to his main language out of fear. Much to both Spock's and the humans' surprise, Santa thoughtfully let the name roll off of his tongue, and then smiled. "A very fine name, fits you well I would imagine."

Spock slowly carefully sat on the couch with the other boys, looking up at the man hesitantly. Santa gave a slow sigh as he looked them over, then pulled over a stool that was much bigger than the rest of the accessories in the house from the corner and sat down on it. Even then his head was still brushing the ceiling. "So, we have two boys, very brave boys who were willing to risk their own safety to protect another boy, a Vulcan, that they did not even know. We also have a Vulcan who has found himself stuck in something so highly illogical a part of him still doesn't even believe it." He sighed, and then chuckled slightly wearily. "What a lovely predicament this is."

They were all silent, unsure what to say, McCoy still flushed from his earlier outburst. Sarah walked up to them balancing a tray carefully, passing out drinks, two hot chocolates, one tea, and one glass of milk. The three children looked on as the normal sized man, who looked almost comically huge in the doll like room they were sitting in picked up that glass that was barely larger than two of his fingers and downed it politely in barely a swallow. They couldn't drink. They were too busy reeling with disbelief and too many words and questions were stuck in their throats, unable to even speak.

There was a pop from the fireplace as one of the logs cracked and shifted in the fire, making the three jump, nearly sending their drinks flying.

Santa smiled at them kindly, but it was a troubled smile. "I don't know how we are going to manage to get you boys home. We're running off reserve energy as it is, and we have to make this last all year. We lose that power, we lose this whole place. I'm sorry boys. We're doing all we can, but for now, you're stuck here."

"We know…" McCoy said quietly.

"No, I don't think you really do know. You could be stuck here for a week, you could be stuck here for a month, but the fact of the matter is…you are stuck here. No contact to your parents, to your friends, to anyone. And it gets very, very cold. The elves are friendly, but they're tired this close to Christmas on either side of the date. Busy schedule and all that. Sarah will help you get situated, and if you have any questions or requests you can always come to me. I'll certainly be around." Santa nodded at them, and they nodded slowly back.

"You don't…you don't talk like the stories say you do…" Jimmy blurted out before he could take it back, and Santa looked at him with wide eyes before bursting into highly contagious laughter that managed to bring a small twist of a smile to their faces, as much as Spock attempted to hide it.

"You will find, my friend, that I am tired as well, I am also very worried. I want to be able to get you boys home. Your parents must be worried sick."

"My father does not worry." The almost immediate, knee-jerk response that left Spock's mouth led to quiet and considering glances from the adults. Sarah shared a quiet look with Santa, but did not comment, merely went back to the kitchen.

"As a Vulcan I am sure he is unlikely to, as your father, I say he is anyway."

"How would you know so much about Vulcan, or my father, how were you able to pronounce my name when so many other humans are unable to?" Spock asked, and the challenge in his voice was also something like a plea, but was so quiet it was almost unnoticeable, buried under emotionless questioning.

"Well, Mr. Spock. The answer to that question is actually pretty obvious, if not startling. I am not human."


	3. Chapter 3

_As I said, these are going to be short, I'm going to attempt to have them focus on one event at a time. I'll carry it past Christmas possibly, but not for that much longer. Enjoy._  
...

They looked at the man in front of them with wide eyes. "What?"

"I am not human. I have never been human; you don't actually think that a human could live to be over a thousand years old, do you? This job is admittedly rather slow, but it's worth it. We've been here for longer than humans realize, we were actually the first contact humanity had, but the Vulcans did so with better familiarity."

"But…if you're not human, and if you're over a thousand, why would you remain here, why would you celebrate Christmas?"

"We have our own reasons. It will not cause harm to any of you, but we have our reasons. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go, we have to see about getting you home, and it is certainly going to be a challenge. We will see each other again soon. Until then, look around, make yourself at home, and Spock…" The small Vulcan looked up at the man with wide eyes, waiting for a sign of what he wanted. He smiled and reached into the sack they hadn't noticed he had brought with him, handing the small boy a coat, a pair of gloves, and a hat. "These will be much warmer than what you currently have, and Leonard, thank you for allowing the boy to use your coat."

"It…it was nothing, sir…"

"It was plenty." He stood up then, or as far up as he could go, and gave them a brief nod before touching a finger to his nose. The next moment he had disappeared, making them gasp.

"That's Santa for you, always interested in making a dramatic exit." Sarah rolled her eyes, smiling at the children who stared at her in awe. "So, do you want a moment to digest the information you've been given, or do you want to go outside and play? There are other elves that are perfectly ready to entertain you now that their work is done, others are slow workers. They're actually really excited, they don't get much chance to interact with humans, and a Vulcan? Don't even get me started…"

They looked at each other and slowly stood up. "I…I think I'd like to go outside…"

"Well, shoo then, have fun, don't be afraid to come back here and ask anything you need to know. I'm your temporary care giver for as long as it takes you to get home, sound alright?"

They nodded and trooped outside, bundling up as they went. As soon as they set foot outside they had a moment to look around before they were almost bowled over by Rufus. The brown-haired elf stumbled, backed up a bit, and shook his head, trying to get his bearings back. "Oh, sorry, chaps, didn't see you!"

"It's fine. What are you doing going off in such a hurry?" Leonard asked with arms crossed.

"Well, I was hoping to speak to Santa if he was still around…is he?"

"Nope, you just missed him."

"Shoot!" He kicked at the snow viciously, sending a vast amount of it directly towards Spock who backed away frantically, but not before being splattered. What happened next was so shocking that the boys' mouths fell open. With a yell of protest and a quick duck to the ground, a white spherical object flew directly from the hand of one of the elves who had actually seen what they took as an attack and splattered across the shocked elf's face. Rufus fell to the ground with an 'oof!' and a protest. "I didn't mean to!" He shouted out.

The other elf, a sandy-haired sort that had bright blue eyes and a look of general mischievousness to him let out a battle cry, and the next second snowballs were flying everywhere. The three kids stood looking around at it all with their mouths open and their eyes wide, the Vulcan desperately trying to cease his reactions, but finding the general shock of it all made it nearly impossible.

"Don't just stand there!" The sandy-haired elf shouted, running up to them and dragging them into cover, ducking a few of the white spheres and shouting his challenges to them, a snowball to the mouth soon silenced him. He spat it out bitterly, glaring furiously, his glare vanishing as he smiled at the three in front of him.

"So, you're on our side now, your goal is to hit all the opposing team with a snowball." The two human boys glanced at each other, the slight start of a smile on their faces; they didn't need to be told twice. Next moment they began helping the elves with ammunition and throwing them. Spock raised an eyebrow, watching it all in increasing bafflement.

"I do not understand, what is the purpose of this activity?" Spock asked a hint of desperation in his voice. The absolute illogic of it all was making his head hurt. It could also have been the cold.

The elf stared at him with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed an expression of equal bafflement on his own face. "You know, for someone who looks like an elf you sure don't act like one."

"I am not an elf, I am a Vulcan." Spock stated, straightening himself up. He was beginning to find the comparison quite tiresome, not that he'd ever admit it. The sudden shout from McCoy made them glance over in time to see Jim splattered with white. When Leonard retaliated viciously they returned to watching the other.

"Yeah, yeah, I get that. Look, the purpose is simple, have fun. You take this," Steven ducked down, scooped up a bit of snow and forced it into a ball before handing it to the Vulcan, pushing the boy over to where he could see the opposing team. "And then you throw it at them." He then demonstrated, snapping one across the street and into the face of the one who had hit him earlier. "Get it?"

"I…believe so…"

"Good, now get to it!"

Spock hesitated and then finally threw the one he had been given, not at any of the opposing team but at the side house they were clustered under. There was a shout of protest from the elf next to him, before the snow that had covered it fell down, burying them. The three turned to look at the Vulcan in shock, the others on his team doing the same. Before Spock quite knew what was happening he had been thrown onto shoulders and they were shouting his praises. The sudden assault of feeling from the elves and the two young humans made him nearly sick off their joy and pride, closing his eyes against it, but unable to help the slight tic at the corner of his mouth that betrayed a smile.

Eventually the cheers died out and they went their separate ways, laughing as they went, leaving three boys both excited and still completely confused. It was then that they noticed that the sandy-haired elf had not followed his comrades. "So, you're the visitors from a far off place," he mused with a grin. "My name is Steven; I was hoping I'd be able to give you a decent tour of the place."

The three looked at each other, the two youngest remaining silent as McCoy finally rolled his eyes and nodded. "Sure, we'd be very interested."

"Good, come on then; let's see what I can show you."

The walk was pleasant, they were able to avoid much of the remaining hustle and bustle that took over most of the area, and also take a good look at why they weren't freezing as badly as they could have been. The entire area was encased in what seemed to be giant dome, something that reminded the humans of being on the inside of a snow-globe.

"How high up does it go?" Jim asked quietly, one of the first things he had said. Steven looked up at it and shrugged slightly.

"It goes up as high as it needs to."

It soon became obvious to them that he was not all that familiar with the technical functions of most of the area, but he did know the history and what most of it did. They spent a rather interesting time following the elf as he often paused to yell out a greeting (and sometimes an insult) to several of the other elves that they came across.

The basic build of the houses was generally the same and where they were positioned was also rather uniform. The entirety somehow spoke of both laughter and joy, and strict regulation. This even went to the elves themselves who all wore shirts and skirts or pants of green or red, sometimes even a combination of the two most in patterns of some sort. There were no bells though, something that surprised the two humans.

"So, do you have anything in particular you'd like to do?" Steven asked, turning to face them with a wide smile.

They hesitated slightly, looking at each other and finally McCoy said, "Well…to be honest I was interested in your ice-skating rink…"

Steven brightened up immediately, grinning at him widely. "You all want to?"

"Yeah!" Jimmy shouted brightly.

"What is this…" Spock began.

"Oh, quit being such a spoil-sport, let's go!" Steven interrupted, pumping his fist into the air and setting off at a run towards it, the three kids following obediently.

As they arrived and Spock managed to get a decent look at what it was and what they were doing he knew that he most definitely did not wish to participate.


End file.
